Drowning in the past
by Jades Arrow
Summary: Kiea Taylor is a 19 year old with a haunting past. Just when she thought she could breathe again her past tries swallowing her whole. Can an animal or a doctor of thuganomics bring her out of hiding and show her a new light?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sometimes things happen that changes your life forever. It could be the littlest change but still threatens you in the end. Kiea was a strong person, she was happy, carefree, and a people person loved by everyone. Till everything changed. It as a cold day when ...the Watcher came.**

**A/N/ I only own the out of characters. Anything you recognise I have no connection to.

* * *

**

_Flashback:_

_Kiea was running through the wood, tree branches hitting her in the face taking little bits of flesh with them._

_She just had to find a safe place, someone to help, anything. She refused to go back to that...prision of torture._

_She could here him running behind her, closing in. She had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. She was lost, and had no clue where to go or turn._

_"Come back here!"_

_Kiea picked up her pace as fast as she could with what little energy she had left.She was running out of options._

_She stopped quick as she came to a cliff huffing for air as she started to panick. She turned around when she heard a twigg break._

_He was standing there with rope in hand " Thought you could get away? I told you, your mine. You'll never get away."_

_Kiea looked over the edge then back to the person who took her life away from her these last few months. She did the only thing she could think of...she jumpped._

_"No!" The man threw the rope down and walked angrily over to the cliff as he saw Kiea's body hit the water, and a few minutes later her lifeless body floated down stream._

_Four days later Kiea woke up in a hospital room with Detectives and nurse's standing by her._

_" Where am I?" Her voice asked barely above a whisper._

_"Miss Taylor, I'm Detective Nealson. Do you remember anything about what happened or who had you?"_

_Kiea took a drink then thought back " He said he was in control. He always wore a mask so I never saw his face."_

_"How did it all start?"_

_" I recieved little letters here and there, then text messages, and e-mails. Everything was threatening in a sorta subtle way. Like it was all a joke. I remember walking to the library one night when I was snuck up on from behind. Everything else is a little fuzzy after that."_

_The Detectives asked a couple more questions and then left her to rest so her parents could pick her up in the morning._

_End of Flashback_

Kiea was unpacking in her dorm room for her first year of college when she stopped and looked around. It had been almost a year since that dreadful experience, sand it still haunted her at night to an extent. The police never caught him, and deep inside she had a feeling this wasn't going to be an end for her and the Watcher.

Police finally told the story of the serial killer/ Rapest that stalked his victims and controled them through fear before striking. After coming up with his Motive the papers started calling him Watcher, or The Watcher as police called him. It was how he did everything. He watched his victims a while, then striked out of the blue with what knowledge he gained. Noone ever lived to tell about him though,

Till now.

She put some books on a shelf as she thought about what would happen this year. Would people remember her from the paper or would she have a normal exhausting college term.

The door openned and a girl walked in with a suitcase and a duffle bag.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Orton. I'm your roommate."

" Hi I'm Kiea Taylor. Nice to meet you."

A guy then came through the door with a couple boxes, two friends behind him.

" Jen which side of the room is yours?"

"Over there Randy." Jennifer looked at Kiea " This is my brother Randy Orton, and his friends John Cena and Dave Batista." She then looked at the guys as she introduced them "Guys this is my roommate Kiea."

Kiea waved then got back to unpacking.

Randy hugged his little sister " Have a good year, and I'll visit when I can. If you need anything you have my cell number while we're on the road so you can get a hold of me whenever you need me."

"Randy, I'll be fine. I'll watch you on television whenever I can. Just becareful."

Kiea turned to look at the group " Television?"

Jennifer stopped hugging her brother and turned to her roommate " She speaks."

Kiea blushed a little. Jennifer laughed.

"My brother is a wrestler, and so are his friends."

" Oh."

John smirked a little " Have you ever seen us?"

Kiea shook her head " Sorry."

There was a knock on the door before it openned, and a tall guy walked in.

" Kiea here's your last box."

Kiea smiled " Thanks Lee."

Kiea saw the way Jennifer was looking at her cousin " Levi this is my roommate Jennifer, and her brother Randy, and his friends John, and Dave. This is my cousin Levi."

Jennifer walked over and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Levi then walked over to Kiea and gave her a hug.

" Be safe, and don't answer your cell phone unless you know the number. I'll check in every couple days so Uncle Jeff don't freak and come up here embarrassing you. If you need anything call."

Kiea put her hands on his face "Le, Chill. How am I gonna have a normal year with you checking in on me every five minutes?I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself."

" If anything happens just promise you'll call."

Kiea huffed as she walked away from him and openned another box " Fine." She then turned to look at Levi " Your as bad as my dad. I just want you to know that."

"Goodbye Kie. Nice meeting you all." Levi left and Jennifer hopped on Kiea's bed.

" Man I thought my brother and his friends were overprotective."

Kiea pulled her hair up into a loose bun " You have no idea."

"Woah what happened to your neck?"

Kiea put her hand up to the scar on her neck " Nothing. Just an accident."

Jennifer nodded and then went to see her brother, and friends off. " Wanna come with us?" Jennifer asked.

"Um, no. I wanna get unpacked before orientation. Thanks though."

Jennifer shrugged and closed the door behind her as they left.

Kiea felt her scar again and then sat down on her bed with her head in her hands.

" How am I gonna get through this year?"

A person walked onto the campass looking at all the kids walking and talking with excitement. Looking at a group near the freshman orientation table, a person stood out more so then the rest.

" And now we finish what we started."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Welcome to your home for the duration of your life span. Don't worry it wont be long." He laughed a little as he watched the girl tied to a pipe in the wall struggle, her tears flowing freely as he brandished his hunting knife, waving it in the air like it was nothing but a toy._

_" Your mine, and I always get what I want. Virgins like you are what I love to eat for breakfast."_

Kiea tossed in her bed sweat perspiring on her body as the nightmare kept playing.

_"AHHH!"_

_She put her hands up to her ears as she heard a girl scream down from her cell/ room. She was dirty, hair out of place, and marks all over her body as she sat on the cold floor in the dirt praying for a hero._

_"Please just let me go!"_

_She released her ears as the noise stopped to a dead silence, a deafening silence that not even a breath could break. A dead silence, the only niose heard now being the dragging of something or someone through the dirt in the hall. She sniffled as she marked with a rock on the wall near her head. Number 12, how many more till it was her turn to beg for her life to only have it ripped a way._

_Her door unlocked causing her to stand, and look at the mask that haunted her existence._

_"Your turn."_

_She had the brick in her hand that she had been digging free for a while now behind her back from view. It was now or never._

_" I refuse to give you the pleasure of me begging for my life."_

_He tackled her to the floor bringing his knife to view as she tried pushing him off._

_" It'll only hurt till the pain goes away." He whispered in her ear._

_"No!" She brought the brick up with all her might hitting him in the head, and making a run for the door as she heard him get off the floor and give chase._

Kiea woke up trying to catch her breath. She realized she was in her dorm room with her dormmate in the bed opposite of her asleep. She put her face in her hands wipping the sweat from her forehead, a shiver coming over her. She looked out her window as she finally caught her breath , the tears flowing down her cheeks. She got up, and walked to the shower room to try to get rid of the feeling on her body, and calm her nerves. The clock in the hall reading 4:25 in the moring.

After her shower she dressed in her outfit for the day and walked back to her dorm room to sit on her bed and wait for the sun to come up over the mountains.

* * *

" What time did you get up this morning?" Jennifer asked as she and Kiea walked to breakfast the later that morning.

" Oh I don't know. I'm an earlier riser."

" Obviously." Jennifer laughed as Kiea yawned and grabbed a cup of coffee.

Kiea didn't touch much of her breakfast but drank a few or more cups of coffee before excusing herself to go to class.

"I'll see you later in anatomy class." Jennifer said. Kiea nodded and headed out to the campass grounds to walk to her first class of her college life, Journalism. She wanted to try for the campass paper.

Walking across the grass she felt something that she couldn't shake, it was like eyes watching her. She looked around her surroundings and just when she was getting ready to finish her journey she turned around to be scared by the sudden presence of a figure in front of her.

" Do you always sneak up on people out of nowhere?" She asked harshly after she jumpped back a little.

" I'm sorry. I'm Andy, and I'm new here. I was wondering if you knew where the science building was. I'm a little lost."

" Um, I'm a freshman too, but I think it's back the way you came."

Andy looked behind him them smiled at Kiea " Thanks. I don't think I got your name."

" I didn't give it."

"Oh. Well maybe one day I'll get it and we can actually say we know each other."

" I doubt it." Kiea then walked around him and went into the Journalism building.

Andy watched her go "We'll see, we'll see."

* * *

Jennifer was walking to her last class of the day when her cell phone rang. Seeing her brothers number on the id she picked up.

" Hey loser."

" Loser?" Randy said sounding like he was a little offended " Your one to talk."

" What are you doing?" Jennfer asked a smile on her face.

" I thought I'd let you know that your roommate stole Dave, and John's hearts. They have talked about her non-stop. They keep wondering when I'm gonna visit so they can come, and now Adam, Rey, Chris M.,Matt, and Lita wanna come to meet her also. Dave called her a striking beauty with a little bit of mystery. Kinda weird hearing it come from him actually."

Jennifer laughed " Maybe the animal is getting a soft side. I don't think they'll get to far with her anyways. She definitly has a mysterious side to her, and she's very to herself. I don't think she talks to anyone outside of class unless she has to."

" Well maybe she's just shy. We'll get her to come around when we come up."

" When are you coming up?"

"Actually either tomorrow or friday. Vince has us doing some house shows up there, and autograph signings so your stuck with me and my friends for like 2 weeks."

" Cool, maybe we can bring Kiea out of her shell. I better go before I'm late for class."

Randy hung up and so did Jennifer as she saw Kiea approaching the classroom, she waited so they could walk in together.

* * *

Jennifer, and Kiea were walking back to their dorm after classes for the day when Kiea's phone vibrated. She saw it was Levi, and picked up.

" Hey Le. I'm fine, and I even ate lunch so whatelse could you possibly want."

" Very funny Kie, but I have something serious to tell you."

" What?"

Levi took a deep breath " There was a disappearance today at the highschool."

" Was it him?" Kiea asked very sure that Jennifer was listening intently to their conversation.

" They're not sure, but I'll be up this week anyways, and so will Detective Nealson probably."

"Great just what I need, a babysitter."

" I'm sorry."

Kiea shook her head and hung up the phone walking off and almost leaving Jennifer outside till she ran to catch up.

They got to their door and there was an envelope taped to it with Kiea's name on it. She had a feeling she knew what this was so she didn't even open it. She took it down and put it in her bag.

The girls did their homework and got ready to go to bed for the night. When Jennifer went to get a shower Kiea got in her bag, and pulled out the envelope.

She pulled out 2 pieces of paper. One was a newspaper clipping the other a note. The newspaper clipping was the first thing she looked at. There was a picture of Kiea on a stretcher getting loaded into an ambulance , but the article attached to it was a completely different story.

**Local girl goes missing today or her way home from school. Megan Little, 17, went missing after school yesterday. The question on this town's minds is ' Is it the watcher or just a coinencidence?' This paper will keep you informed. We just hope Megan comes back to us alive, and well. If this is the work of the Watcher we all know that only one girl has survived his torture.One Kiea Taylor now 19 was the only girl to even escape the Watcher, and live to tell about it.Risking her life in order to save it at the same time. We wish Megan's family the best, and hope. Our prayers are with you all.**

Kiea closed her eyes and shook her head a little to clear it. She then looked at the note that came out with the article.

**Here comes the second half of the game. Are you ready, and do you feel lucky?**

Kiea put the papers back into her bag as she sat down on her bed and hugged a pillow.

" So much for normal." She said more to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days Kiea tried keeping to herself by staying in the Newspaper office working on her first article. Jennifer's brother, and a bunch of friends were currently resideing on and off in Her, and Jenn's dorm room, and she was still waiting to hear from Levi. He never showed up Friday like he was suppose to.

Kiea turned off her computer, and left the office to walk to her dorm for the night. As she was walking across campass she noticed a lot of people staring at her and whispering, she didn't think anything of it till she reached her dorm entrance hall. Spray painted on the wall in red paint was a message.

**Ready or not here I come**

Kiea put her head down and ran up the two flights of stairs to her room barging through drawing the attention from the occupants inside.

"Kiea, what happened?" Jennifer asked as she saw her Huffing for air and looking like she was about to panick.

Kiea caught her breath from running " Has Levi called?"

Jennifer shook her head " I thought I'd tell you that Randy, John, Dave, Rey,Adam, and Lita are staying here tonight. Is that okay?"

Kiea shut the door behind her nodding and sat her bag down at her desk at which she went to sit on top of.

Jennifer wasn't sure how to bring up the conversation she was wanting to have with Kiea, but she needed to do it. She went to her bag and pulled out a yellow folder.

"Hey Kiea can I ask you something?"

"What?"

Jennifer put the folder down on Kiea's lap causing her to open it. "What's this?" Kiea looked up at Jennifer sharply " Are you going through my personal life now?"

"I didn't find it on purpose. We were doing a report in criminology and my suspect of choice was the Watcher. I'm sorry."

" Your sorry? For what? The fact that I'm a known legend right now in the case against him. Trust me it wasn't by choice." Kiea put her head down and looked at some of the articles.

"Who's the Watcher?" Dave asked.

Jennifer went to say something but therer was a knock on the door. She went to answer it, and led the person inside.

" Kiea?"

Kiea looked up to see her cousin, beaten up, and a little roughed up at the same time.

"Levi, What happened?"

" That creep left messages at my house, and when I was on my way up here he ambushed me.He told me to tell you that you can run, but eventually he'll catch up."

" I know. He left me a note."

" Again who's the Watcher?" Dave asked.

Everyone looked at Dave, but Kiea was the one to answer him.

"The Watcher is a serial Killer/ Rapest. He stalks his victims and then uses their fears against them to torture them. The police started calling him the Watcher after they found notes, and e-mails at his first few victims houses. He would torture them so bad that they would think it can't get any worse, and then...he'd rape, and.. kill them slow. He's killed 15 girls, noone had ever gotten away untill last year. A girl fought back, and finally found her freedom by jumpping off of cliff hoping to kill herself I guess, but she lived through it. The police never caught him."

" This is a joke right? Noone could survive jumpping off of a cliff. Not even with water beneath them." John said thinking this was just an urban legend or something.

Kiea shook her head. " It's not a joke. I know for a fact that the girl lived."

" How do you know?" Randy asked.

Kiea looked him right in the eye " Your looking at her."

Noone said anything for a while till Levi walked up and hugged his cousin. " He's not gonna get you this time. I'll protect you."

"Protect me?" Kiea laughed a little " No offense but you could barely protect yourself. Did they find the girl he took this time yet? It's getting down to the wire, they should find a body soon."

" No. Detective Nealson said they're still looking. Now what do you mean he sent you a letter?"

Kiea sighed a little as she pulled the envelope out of her bag and handed it to him.

" The picture is of me when those hunters pulled me out of the river, but the article is about Megan. The little note with it says 'Here comes the second half of the game. Are you ready, and do you feel lucky'. I know it's from him."

Levi read the letter and then Jennifer took it from him letting everyone else read it over her shoulder.

" Where did you find the letter?" Levi asked.

" This is the envelope that was tacked to our door a few nights ago, isn't it?" Jennifer asked looking at Kiea.

Kiea nodded.

" So he knows where you are?" Dave asked.

" Yeah, I guess so. I'm just waitng for him to strike." Kiea said.

Levi grabbed her arm " Let's get you out of here."

Kiea pulled her arm away " No. He took everything from me last year, and kept me so...sucluded. I'm not gonna run from him. That's what he wants, control. I'm not giving it to him."

Kiea got off the desk and went to her dresser pulling out clothes " Now I'm going to take a shower, and go to bed." She left while the others all looked at each other.

" How long did he have her for?" Rey asked as he sat on Jennifer's bed.

Levi shrugged " I think it was a month or so. I can't remember."

"I didn't mean to upset her. I honestly didn't get to pick my assignment."

"It's okay. She's use to the press from the story. I guess she thought she wouldn't have that here though."

"Can I ask a question?" Adam asked " How did she get away?"

Levi sat down on the desk chair " She hit him with a brick and just ran. She came to a cliff and I guess when she saw her options as going back to him or jumpping, she jumpped.

"I don't think I would've lasted that long." Lita said reading one article showing Kiea in the hospital hooked up to all sorts of monitors.

"I seriously think that's why she jumpped. To end the nightmare."

Kiea came back into the room dressed in her sweatpants and a sweatshirt for bed. She helpped Jennifer make up beds on the floor for everyone and even set up a bed for Levi so they all could go to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

_Kiea looked around and saw that she was back in her cell room, where he kept her. There was another girl lying on the floor covered in dirt crying in her sleep. She looked so broken. Kiea bent down beside her but when the girl turned around Kiea gasped as she saw the girl had no eyes._

_" I saw something I wasn't suppose to see. He's coming for you, and you'll see him too. Infact you already have." The girl said reaching out for Kiea's arm._

_Kiea backed up into the wall trying to find her voice to scream._

Kiea woke up in a cold sweat. She heard something on the fire escape outside her window and looked to see someone with their back tuned standing there. She looked around and saw everyone else asleep so she got up to see who it was outside. When she reached the window the person turned around.

"Ahh!" Kiea screamed as she fell to the floor from the force of the Watcher breaking through her window and coming towards her.

"Noone can save you now. Your mine!"

Kiea put her arm up over her face " No!"

" Kiea?... Kiea?"... Wake up."

Kiea's eyes shot open and she sat up quick "Where is he?" She looked around and saw that Jennifer was sitting on her bed while everyone else was looking down at her.

" Where is who?"Levi asked.

Kiea looked at the window which was still intact, and empty then put her head in her hands.

" I'm crazy. I swear he was here. I saw a girl lying on the floor crying but she had no eyes. I thought I woke up, but when I looked out the window the Watcher busted through, and then I saw you all. I've never had a dream inside a dream before."

Jennifer hugged her " Your not crazy, just stressed. You have to let people in. We can help you."

" I don't want anyone to get hurt."

John kneeled down next to her bed " We wont get hurt. Noone'll hurt you while we're around."

Kiea nodded, and smiled gratefully.

Dave checked the window to make sure there was noone out there, and that it was locked then closed the blinds. " You can't fear what you can't see." He then checked out in the dorm hall before securing the door again.

" Now if anyone wants to bust in here for you they'll have to go through us."

Kiea layed back down as everyone else did, but she didn't go back to sleep. The dream she had meant something, she just had to figure out what before anything else happened.

* * *

Since Jennifer and Kiea had the day off today they decided to spend it with everyone shopping, and hunging out around town. Kiea was walking down to meet everyone when she noticed a very official looking man standing with them talking to Levi. When she reached the group she figured out who it was.

" Hello Detective Nealson. What are you doing here?"

" Miss Taylor..."

" Kiea." Kiea corrected.

Detective took a deep breath " Kiea, I'm here on official business. Levi tells me you know Watcher is back in town. Today we found Megan's body not far from campass. I just want you to becareful till we catch him."

Kiea looked away as she remembered her dream. " Till you catch him? When will that be exactly considering you have no clue who this asswhole is."

" I understand your upset and scared but..."

" I'm passed upset, and scared. I'm pissed off and petriffied." She paused for a few minutes till she could control her feelings. She looked at the Detective and put her hands in the pocket of her sweater as breeze went by " Did she have...I mean were her eyes intact?"

The Detective looked at her oddly.

Kiea took a deep breath " I was just wondering if she had her eyes."

The Detective looked around to make sure noone other then the group was listening " No. Her eyes were cut out. How did you...?"

" She saw him. Thats why he cut her eyes out. I was just making a guess."

" Well maybe you should have a police excort till he's found."

Kiea scoffed " No offense but I don't think I wanna police excort for the rest of my life. Excuse me."

Kiea walked off. The detective talked to Levi some more as Dave, and John ran off to find Kiea.

They found her sitting on a wall by the lake staring off into nothing. John hopped up by her as Dave stood infront of her.

" You saw her in your dream last night, didn't you?" John asked.

" If I say yes will you think I'm crazy?"

"Not more then the rest of us." Dave said smiling.

Kiea nodded " She said that I already know who he is. I just can't shake the feeling that my dream was right."

John put his arm around her shoulder " We'll figure out who this is without the police, and then we'll put an end to this nightmare for you for good."

Kiea put her head on John's shoulder "Thanks. I haven't trusted anyone in a long time, but I feel like I can trust you all."

Dave put his head in her lap letting her hug his head " You can."

They waited a few minutes till they walked back to the courtyard to find everyone sitting there waiting for them.

After the day they all spent together Kiea felt like the person she was before everything happened, happy. They all walked back to Jennifer, and Kiea's room to order pizza and watch movies.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This story is taking a lot of thinking for me to write I know what I want to put in here just trying to get it in the story without screwing up. Keep up the reviews and let me know if there's anything you'd like me to put in the story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kiea slept that night with no dreams, waking up and feeling more refreshed than she had in days.She woke up, stretched and then made her way through the obstacle course of guys on the floor to go to the bathroom, and get ready for the day.

When she made her way back from the shower the others were just waking up, and Jennifer was already gone.

"Morning guys." Kiea said as she grabbed her bag and started gathering her books.

Dave sat up and rubbed his head " I think Rey kicked me in the head sometime this morning. Don't you have class?"

" Yeah I'm on my way there now. I only have 2 classes today and then I have the rest of the day off." Kiea pulled her long blonde hair up into a messy bun, and threw her bag on her shoulder. " I'll see you all later."

" Hey Kiea can I talk to you?" John asked as he got up and changed his shirt. " I'll walk you to class."

"Okay." Kiea waited for him to slip on his tennis shoes and then they walked out together.

Lita smiled as she watched them go, and then she looked at Dave " I think John made the first move."

Dave shrugged " I like Kiea a lot, but John has feelings for her more so then just a crush. I respect that. I'll still be here to kick Watcher's butt when he shows to cause trouble for her."

Kiea, and John walked down the campass not really speaking to each other at first. When they were almost to the Pshycology building John grabbed Kiea's hand to get her to stop walking.

" I was wondering something. I know you've been through a lot in the past year, and that dating is probably the last thing on your mind but..."

" John are you asking me out?"

John took a deep breath " Yeah."

Kiea looked down " That's real sweet John, but you barely know me."

" I know that, and I also know my feelings.I wanna get to know you, I wanna protect you."He held her hand tight in his own. "Let me in. Let me know you."

Kiea looked up at him. " If you wanna know me then I want you to know everything, and if after that you can still say..."

" I'll still say."

Kiea smiled " We'll see. I better get to class and then afterwards I'll meet you in the courtyard so we can talk."

John nodded, he leaned down kissed her cheek and left her to go to class.

Neither of them saw the person watching them from the trees.

John sat on a bench in the courtyard waiting patiently for Kiea to arrive.He looked up when he heard footsteps. Kiea sat down beside him, and just looked forward.

John decided to look ahead also " How was class?"

"Studius. Lots of learning."

John nodded.

"I'm just gonna go ahead, and tell you everything, and then when I'm done you can tell me to go away."Kiea said.

"Never. Also I want you to know that whatever you tell me will just be between us. No matter what."

Kiea nodded. She took a couple breaths before getting the courage to start her story. "I was a normal happy person before last year. My mom and dad were great all through growing up, even after the divorce.I was in cheerleading,and I use to figure skate.After the letters started coming I sorta just blew them off as a joke." Kiea took a breath as she started to tear up a bit " I was stupid. When I ignored the letters I started gettig photo texts, and e-mails with pictures of me in them at practice or with my friends."

"When did he...?"

" Take me?"

John nodded.

" I was walking home from the library and I was ambushed. He drugged me, and next thing I know I'm in a room with dirt floors tied to a pipe in the wall. He was there , and he used a knife to slice me up a bit. Not enough to kill, but enough to hurt... A lot.After I guess a week of that and randomly beating me up he let me go from the pipe because I was to weak to actually do anything." She paused for a minute before continuing " He never got the chance to rape me. I heard him kill a girl, and when he came for me I had dug a brick loose from the wall, I think, anyways I hit him in the head with it and ran as fast as I could. I got out of the celler or whatever it was and ran through a bunch of trees till I came to a cliff. He cornered me, and I decided that if I was gonna die it wasn't going to be by him. I jumpped, woke up in the hospital with a lot of damages, and then came to college after the police told me they couldn't find him."

John looked at her for the first time " I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry you went through it alone."

" I've never told anyone the whole story. It kinda takes the chip off your shoulder. Thanks for listening."

John smiled " Well I figured if we date I should know something deep so if you have a bad day I can help you through it."

Kiea looked over at him shocked " You still wanna date me?"

John put a hand on her face "I do. I really do."

Kiea smiled " Okay, but you asked for it."

"Just don't hit me with a brick."

Kiea laughed " I'll try my best. Just don't try to kill me and we'll get along fine."

"Promise."

John grabbed her hand and they walked to the dinning hall to eat some lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

He got in his car and watched as Kiea and John walked into the dorm entrance hall.

" It's time to bring out the works." He said to himself as he openned his cell phone and looked at the one in his hand. It was dirty and the screen was a little cracked.He put it in a box as the person he was calling finally answered the phone.

" Yeah?"

"I need you to make a delivery for me."The man smiled to himself as he made the arrangments.

A guy pulled up in a car a few minutes later and when the box was handded to him he made for his destination.

Kiea and the rest were sitting in her dorm eating takeout waiting for Jennifer to come back from classes when someone knocked on the door. Dave answered it and let the detective in.

" Miss Taylor...Kiea, Were clearing out. We have no leads and we're needed back in town.You have my card if you need anything."

"Thank you detective. I'll be fine." She said as she leaned into John, and smiled. The detective nodded and said goodbye.

* * *

Jennifer was walking back to her dorm when she was pulled into a dark, shadowed covered area where she could barely see her hand in front of her face, let alone the person that pulled her in there. They had their hand over her mouth as they spoke in a whisper right by her ear.

" There's a box in front of you. You'll take it to your roommate, and tell her you found it outside your dorm door. No need to tell your brother or anyone about this little meeting. There's no need for dead bodies.Make sure she opens it, and doesn't throw it out right away. I'll be in touch." The guy pushed her back into the tree behind her, and then was gone.

Jennifer had never been so scared in her entire life. She waited till she could move without shaking, bent down picked up the box, and then ran to her dormroom, never stopping.She waited outside the door till she was sure she was composed and then walked through hopping she looked, and acted normal.

" Hey Jennifer."

"Hey everyone." She saw John, and Kiea looking cozey, and smiled " I see someone hooked up."

Kiea nodded " What's with the box?"

Jennifer looked down at the box " Oh, I found it outside by the door with your name on it."She handed Kiea the box who looked at it skeptically.

Kiea gasped when she openned the box and saw what was inside.

" What is it?"Dave asked.

Kiea pulled out the cellphone and felt her breath catch in her throat. "My cellphone. Watcher took it from me...the night...he..."Kiea felt so many emotions going through her at that time. She shook her head as she tried to make it to bathroom in the hall but ended up getting sick in the garbage can in the dormroom.

John rubbed her back and held back her hair for her.When she was done Dave handed her a towel and a soda from the machine.She took a drink as the cellphone began to ring. Everyone just stared at it for a minute. Kiea walked over after the 7th ring, and picked it up without saying anything. It didn't matter, he knew she answered.

" Like my little gift? Put it on speakerphone."

Kiea did as she was told then finally found her voice " What do you want?"

"A little hard to speak after puking your guts up isn't? Thought you got away, didn't you? Your smarter than that."

John put his arm around Kiea's shoulder.

Watcher laughed on the other end " Tell your boy to back of, your damaged goods. Your my property."

"No I'm not. Hows your head by the way?"

"Bitch! A cheap shot and you think you can talk back?" He laughed a little more.

" Keep on laughing. This game of cat and mouse is getting old.So how about I just say that it must really have hurt your ego when I got away. The one who outsmarts you is a seventeen year old girl who barley weighs in at 100 pounds. Now that I think about it you must not really be much of a man if you have to take girls to get them to be with you."

Dave looked out the window for any signs of a suspecious person near the dorms.

"Keep talking. I got you once and I'll get you again. This time I wont take my time with you. Oh and tell gorilla there at the window he's looking for a needle in a hay stack. I'm everywhere. Don't you forget it."

Dave looked at Kiea as the line went dead. She hung up the phone and threw it against the wall shattering it to pieces.

"I'm not going down this time.I refuse to be his victim!"

John pulled her into a hug as she cried and sank to the floor.

"I don't wanna die." Kiea cried as John looked at his friends for help.

* * *

Dave, and Rey walked down to the convinient store from campass to grab somethings for Kiea. She refused to go to sleep, afraid her dreams would be to real for her liking so the guys were gonna grab some stuff to help her relax, and calm her nerves.

"Hey D, do you think this guy will come personally or send someone to go after Kiea?" Rey asked as they walked down a medicine isle.

" I don't know. If he does come he better bring an army because I'll kill him of I get my hands on him."

Rey nodded " I think Randy is starting to worry about Jenn being in the middle. He said something about asking her to go home for a while."

"Can you blame him?"

They payed and caught a cab back to the campass. When they reached the door to the dormroom there was a yellow envelope tacked to the door with Kiea's name on it. Rey pulled it down and looked at Dave.

" What do we do?"

Dave shrugged " I guess give it to her so she can show the detective when he comes back up."

" If he comes back up.They couldn't even get a hold of him earlier when John tried."

They walked in and saw Kiea sitting in the same place she was when they left. By the window with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring at the wall as if she was waiting for something. John was sitting beside her trying to get her to move.

"John this might be a bad time, but we found this outside the door."Rey handed him the envelope.

John looked at it and then slowly put it infront of Kiea. It was the first sound she made since the phone call as she looked down at the envelope.

"I don't want to open it."

"Do you want us to throw it away?" Dave asked.

Kiea looked at it intently then shook her head no " I'll look at it tomorrow. I can't do this right now."

John nodded in understandment and put the envelope on her desk.John then picked Kiea up and laid her in her bed, before he walked away Kiea grabbed his hand. He turned and looked down at her.

"Stay with me."

John nodded and laid down beside her. Things were gonna get deep real quick, he could feel it. He laid there with Kiea's head on his chest, stroking her hair. He looked at the ceiling and praying silently with God that he would keep her safe.


	7. Chapter 7

The day came when it was time for Levi to go home. There were no calls or any threatening letters for a while so everyone started to think they could breath easy. Kiea and Levi were out in the courtyard saying goodbye after everyone else did and left them alone.

" I can stay if you want me to." Levi said as they approached his van.

" Le, you have a life that you need to live. I'm gonna be okay. I have John now, and people I trust. You don't have to be a protector of your little cousin anymore."

They reached the van and Levi turned around. "I feel like I'm being replaced."

Kiea smiled " Not replaced, I'm just giving you a well needed vacation."

Levi understood and gave her a hug before putting his things in the van and hopping in. " Be safe."

"Promise."

Kiea watched him drive off thn walked down to the game room on campass to meet everyone else so they could go eat some lunch.

When she entered John walked over to her and gave her a hug .

" You okay."

" I'm fine. I think he took it worse than I did."

John laughed and led her over to the pool table to watch Randy and Adam finish their game.

* * *

Levi was almost home, only 10 miles to go when something hit his windshield causing him to swerve off the road and into a ditch. He got out of the van and walked to the front.

" What the hell was that?" He asked himself as he saw his cracked windsheild. He saw a car approaching and walked to the road waving his hands. When the car pulled up they rolled down their window so Levi could see in without the window tint in the way, and so they could speak to each other. Levi walked up to the car and smiled as he leaned in the window, propping his arms on the door.

" Hey man. I'm so glad to see you." Levi said.

The man smiled then pulled out a gun he was hiding on his lap pointing it right in Levi's face.

Levi gulped as he looked down the barrell of the gun then back to the face of the person pointing it.

" I never thought it was you."

The man smiled "Your stupidity." He pulled the trigger hitting Levi right in the head causing him to fall back onto the ground. his dead body now covered in blood.

The man got out of the car and pulled out his cell phone.

"Yes I'd like to report an abandoned vehichle on the side of the road about 10 miles from Stoneybrook east side." He closed his cell phone and then looked into the face of the body on the ground.

"Can't save your cousin now."

He openned his trunk and pulled out garbage bags as ell as blankets as he covered the body thoughly and put it in the truck, leaving as the tow truck appeared to take the van away to the impound lot so the owner could pick it up.

* * *

Kiea sat with her friends at the pizza parlor down from campass eating and laughing with her boyfriends arm around her shoulder.

"So what are you girls gonna do tomorrow when we leave?"Adam asked.

"Go back to the boring college lives we lead." Jennifer said then added as an afterthought " Or we could take up prostitution. I hear it'll pay tuition and so much more."

Randy laughed " I don't think so, but good joke. Why not become a stripper?"

Jennifer looked down at her chest " I don't have the boobs."

Kiea laughed along with everyone else as John kissed her head.

" I'm gonna miss you." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Me too. I never thought we'd get this close this quick. I'm glad though. Don't worry we get vaction in like two months and you can bet I'll be here as soon as I can."

"Good. Can we do something tonight, just the two of us?"

John pulled her face to his and kissed her lips "You bet."

They paid their bill and left to go catch a movie befoer it got to late. Vince wanted everyone at the tour bus tonight so they could leave early the next morning. Everyone parted ways so they could do some last minute things together before they had to leave. John, and Kiea went to see Wolf creek while everyone else went to see a hocky game at the arena downtown.

After the movie John and Kiea went for a walk in the park. Holding hands they walked around the pond till it got to be the time for John to gather his things from the room and leave with the others. They got back to the dorm just everyone else did.They all gathered their things and said their goodbyes to the girls.

Randy hugged Kiea first " It was nice to get to know you. You both stay together and stay safe."

Kiea nodded as Randy let her go so Dave and Rey could say goodbye to her.

"Need us, call. Anytime day or night." Dave said giving her a hug and then letting Rey hug her.

"You guys take care too." Kiea said hugging Rey, and then Hugging Adam and Lita.

John was last to say goodbye to Kiea. "Call me."

" I will. Good luck with you title match tomorrow night."

"You'll watch?"

Kiea nodded then gave him a long kiss letting him have access to her mouth for the most passionate kiss they could ever have.

After the guys left Kiea and Jennifer sat down to just reel from the day they had.

"I can't believe their gone already." Jennifer said laying on her bad facing Kiea.

" Tell me about it. I'm gonna miss the mess and chaos."

Jennifer nodded as Kiea's cell phone rang. It showed Levi's number.

" I can't believe he's just now getting home." Kiea said as she picked up."Hey Le."

"No Not Levi." A voice said and then laughed.

Kiea sat straight up getting Jennifer's attention. Kiea was in shock. "How did you get Levi's phone?"

" Levi's a little underground at the moment. I just thought I'd check on his cousin for him."

Kiea felt the tears come to her eyes but she tried to keep her voice strong "Why Levi? He had nothing to do with you."

"What can I say, he saw my face."

Kiea closed her eyes "This is between me and you. You want me then come get me or are you to scared!"

Watcher laughed " Not scared, just biding my time. Check your mail box tonight, there might be something that interests you."

Kiea hung up her phone and then let her tears fall.

"What did he say?"Jennifer asked.

"He killed Levi."

The girls walked down to the mail box and took out a long yellow envelope.They took it up to their room, and locked their door before openning the envelope. Inside were old and new pictures. Some were of Kiea and then some of the new ones were of Levi after he was shot. Kiea couldn't look at those, and neither could Jennifer.

When Kiea looked at some of the older pictures something struck her as odd.

"Oh my god. I think I know who he is."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god, I think I know who he is?"

Jennifer looked at her " Are you serious? Who?"

Kiea layed out all the pictures on the bed. She picked up the ones of her in a hospital bed and looked at them intently.

"That can't be right."

Jennifer came over to her and looked at the 2 pictures in her hands "Whats up?"

" Do you have your laptop here Jenn?"

"No I left it in class by accident yesterday."

"Look at these pictures." Kiea handed them to Jennifer as she looked at them over, and over again.

"What am I seeing?"

"Those pictures were taken of me in the hospital. I was under police watch. Noone in unless they had a pass by the detectives. In other words only close family ,nurses,doctors, and cops.Look at the pictures."

Jennifer looked down again "These are of you in a hospital bed. This was when you were found, isn't it?"

Kiea nodded. "I have to go to the journalism building, and use the computer. I wanna see if my theory is right." Kiea put on her shoes as did Jennifer.

"I'm going with you." Jennifer put her phone in her back pocket they both grabbed their coats, and headed down to the building hoping to find some answers.

Kiea switched on a computer and then clicked on the internet. She googled all Watcher articles from the beginning to now.

Jennifer was standing behind her looking over her shoulder. "What's that article? 'New criminal,New Cop' Click on it."

Kiea did so and read the article out loud. "It seems with the new batch of mysterious dissappearences and dead bodies we have a new Killer on our hands. New Detective Harry Nealson has been put on the case along with partner Detective Gary Miles. 'After Recent events and evidence the only thing we can say is that with the evidence found This guy is watching his victims, and then killing them. All girls be on the lookout. We have 5 bodies so far, and we don't want anymore. We are calling this guy Watcher, and any weird letters or phone calls should be reported immediately.' Detective Nealson said. We all hope this guy is caught soon, and put behind bars."

"So Nealson was a new Detective when this case came out." Jennifer said.

"I guess so." Kiea then clicked on an article from 1999 "Listen to this.' Watcher strikes in Chicago. Newly badged police officers Nealson, and Miles almost caught the ferocious killer before he escaped officers told us this morning. Killer is still at large.' Oh my god. This guy has been around since 1999."

"And so have Nealson, and Miles."

Kiea looked at Jennifer "I think we have a problem."

Jennifer nodded before all the electricity went out.

"Whats going on!" Jennifer shouted as Kiea stood up and grabbed her arm pulling her to the door.

"We have to get out of here."

"I see you've been doing some homework." A voice said.

Kiea and Jennifer stopped when they saw two figures standing on the other side of the room. Jennifer felt her phone vibrate in her pocket so she answered it without removing it from her pocket, but didn't speak. She just let whoever was on the other end listen and hoped they would be able to help in some way.

"We know who you are now. Campass security will be here in a minute because I e-mailed them before the lights went out and told them we needed help." Kiea said as she inched Jennifer towards the door.

"See I don't think so. We spoke to campass security. Said you called and said someone was after you, and that we needed to meet you here. Nice man that Al is, he brought us right over."

"Before we had to kill him."The other figure stated as they started laughing.

* * *

Randy heard what was being said and called everyone to quiet down on the bus as he put his phone on speakerphone.

Kiea was heard next " So what, now you have me cornered, and your gonna take me again, finish what you started last year. Someone would see, you wouldn't get to far."

* * *

"See you think inside a bubble. We think you've gone completely crazy. See we find you after you kill your roommate here and take you in as being the accomplice for the Watcher only to go down alone.Noone will believe you when you tell them it's us, because your mentally insane." The one guy pulled out a knife and the blade glistened as the outside lights reflected off it.

Kiea pushed Jennifer out the door "Run!"

* * *

Randy could hear them runnning down a hallway as he heard two guys taunting them.

"You can run, but you can't hide." A voice said.

"Randy what do we do?" Dave asked.

"Someone call the cops and get them to the school. Rey see if Vince will turn around so we can get back there and help them out before it's to late."

"Kiea Your not gonna get away this time. We'll take our time with you so we each get a good fuck!"

"Help us!" Jennifer screamed. Everyone was sitting in anticipation as they listened and the bus made a u-turn heading back to the college.

* * *

"Kiea what do we do?" Jennifer asked as they found themselves at the main door running outside.

"Just try to find someplace safe to hide till help comes." Kiea pulled a fire alarm and then as she looked up she saw the face of the two men chasing them as the emergency lights came on.

"I can't believe you had everyone fooled!"

The man grinned "It helps when your a respected member of the police force."

Kiea felt Jennifer pull her arm as they continued to run, and try to get away.They were running towards their dorm building when they were both tackled from behind. A cloth finding it's way to their nose and mouth rendering them both unconsious. The last faces both saw before darkness was that of Nealson and Miles.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiea openned her eyes a couple times to get her vision unblurry.She rolled over to her belly and got up on her elbows to look around the room. She was back in the room with the dirt floor and this time knew it wasn't a dream, but her worst nightmare. She saw Jennifer laying on the other side of the room still out laying on her side. Kiea got up slowly and made her way to her friend.

" Jenn, Jenn? Come on, wake up." Kiea shook her a little till she began to move on her own.

Jennifer turned over to her belly and got up on her knees "Where are we?"

Kiea looked around now being able to see clearly " Hell."

Jennifer took a deep breath and coghed covering her nose and mouth "What's that smell?"

"Death." Kiea stood up and brushed herself off a little walking to the door to check it. "Of course. Locked."

Jennifer stood up, and took a look around " What are we gonna do?"

"Stay alive if I can help it." Kiea stepped back a little and kicked the door a couple times before hurting her foot "Ouch." She hopped a little then stompped on the ground to get the feeling back.

"I'm scared Kie."

Kiea turned around to see Jennifer's face "We'll get out of this. I promise." She pulled Jennifer into a hug as she cried a little for their fate. Kiea tried to stay strong.

* * *

Randy stood up as the bus reached campass and looked out the window as everyone else gathered to see the chaos that was going on as policemen swarmed the campass and was talking to students.

"We're to late." Randy said as he made way for the door. As soon as everyone stepped off the bus they were approached by the police cheif.

"How can I help you?" Cheif Turner asked.

"I think my sister, and her friend were taken by the Watcher."

"Who is your sister son?"

"Jennifer Orton, and her friend was Kiea Taylor."

John came up and stood by Randy feeling the guilt wash over him as he thought about what both girls might be enduring right now.

"I'm sorry sir, but right now we have no evidence that might suggest where they were taken to."

"Cheif !"

Turner saw a collegue calling himover "Excuse me."

Randy turned to John " What now?"

"What about the place he took Kiea the first time. They never found it so maybe that's where they are now."

"It's worth a shot." Randy walked over to an officer "Can I see a map of the area where Kiea Taylor was found the first time?"

The officer nodded and laid out a map of the area on a car hood then drew a circle around where she was found. "This is where Detective Miles found her."

"Miles?" John asked then remember what they all heard on the phone before the line went dead.

Randy pointed " Could that be where he has them this time? I mean you never found the hideout."

"We're gathering a search party now to head down there. "

"We want to go also." Dave said " All of us."

The officer nodded.

* * *

Kiea and Jennifer were checking the walls for any cracks, and looking for any possible way to escape.

Kiea got to a window and looked as she saw part of the screen torn. " Jenn."

Jennifer walked over and looked at where Kiea was pointing. They both heard the door lock being fooled with so walked to the center of the room to appear normal.

Nealson, and Miles entered the room smiling sweetly at the girls. "Well I see your up." Nealson said circleing them.

"What were you a vulture in another life!" Kiea shouted as he came to face them again.

Nealson smiled before backhanding her so hard she hit the floor holding her cheek "I never did like your smart mouth."

Jennifer helpped Kiea stand up again. " I just want to know why?" Kiea asked. "Why me, why us?"

Miles walked towards her backing her into a wall and putting a hand on her face "What can we say. We like virgins, and your one gorgeous virgin. Your friend was just an added bonus."

He pressed his lips to hers and then grabbed her throat, squeezing hard leaving her gasping for air "Juat a little preview of what's to come."

He left her go as she slid down the wall and walked out with Nealson locking the door behind them.

Jennifer kneeled down infront of Kiea "Are you okay?"

Kiea nodded then looked up at the window "We have to get out of here."

* * *

"Okay split up into groups and keep to your area. Any signs of an abondoned building or shack contact us through the radio, and we'll come check it out." Turner said before dissmissing everyone to search.

John walked with Rey, Dave, Randy, and Carlito. They were walking along the river bank looking in all directions.

"Do you think they're here?"Carlito asked.

"We hope so." Dave said patting John on the back as Rey did the same to Randy. Both men were fighting with guilt that it was their fault this happened because they weren't there to protect them.

* * *

Kiea and Jennifer were laying on the floor in pain from the beating both of them had endured that day. Jennifer was holding her arm, knowing that it was broken but not giving in to the pain as much as she wanted to. Kiea was having trouble breathing as she held her ribs. Both had bruises all over their bodies and cuts, and scraps that made them look like they just came out of a Freddie Kruger nightmare.

"We have to get out of here now before they kill us." Kiea said getting up.

"I don't think I can."

Kiea helpped Jennifer up "We have too."

Jennifer nodded. They walked over to the window "Okay Jenn I'll boost you up there and then you can help me up."

Jennifer put her foot in Kieas hands and then hoisted herself up to the window ledge. She leaned down to grab Kiea's hand and pull her up, then together they both started pushing on the screen to break it and get out. They heard the locks being turned and frantically pushed with all their might as the door openned, and they fell out the window.

Kiea heard the yelling and got up as fast as she could pulling Jennifer with her as they ran into the woods, and hopefully to safety.They ran till they couldn't run anymore and then Kiea tripped over a branch and slid down a hill.

"Kiea !" Jennifer tried to go down the hill slowly hoping Kiea was okay and when she reached bottom Kiea was trying to get up.

"My ribs." Kiea complained holding her sides.

Jennifer looked around and then let Kiea lean on her " We have to move fast. They're right behind us."

They made their way to an openning and saw a cliff.

"I know this spot." Kiea said letting herself go from Jennifer's grip.

"Except this time you wont get away." Kiea and Jennifer turned gasping as Nealson and Miles approached them. Jennifer backed up to the edge of the cliff and looked down. There walking was Randy and some of the guys. Kiea saw this too.

" Help !Up here !"Kiea yelled waving her arms.

The guys looked up just as Kiea was pulled back and Jennifer was hitting a guy in the face.

"Jenn Jump !" Kiea yelled as she struggled.

Jennifer did as she was told as Kiea stepped on Nealson's foot and ran to the edge. She looked down and saw Jennifer swimming to the rivers edge and the guys helpping her out.

"Where are you gonna go?" Miles asked

Kiea looked at them and as Nealson approached her she did the only thing she could think of " If I'm going down your going with me." She said as she hit him in the head with a rock causing him to fall over the cliff as Miles approached her. She screammed and backed up as he grabbed her causing them both to fall.

"Kiea !" John yelled as he watched her fall into the river.

They all landed with a splash in the water as the officers arrived to make arrests.

John ran into the water and grabbed Kiea up wrapping her in a hug as Nealson, and Miles were apperended. A paramedic wrapped Jennifer in a blanket and led her to the ambulance as a paramedic helpped John get Kiea out of the water. Kiea turned to look at the cliff and smiled as she thought it was finally over.

* * *

A/N: Don't panick this story isn't over yet so keep reading and reniewing. Trust me you'll want to read the end of this story. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kiea was sitting in the back stoop of the ambulance while a paramedic wrapped her ribs and wrist. She just sat staring off into space as everyone hustled around her while asking questions and checking Jennifer over. It was like everything in her mind was working in slow motion while she just stared at the water. Someone sat beside her snapping her from her trance as she looked over at them.

" Are you okay?" Dave asked as he put an arm around her. She looked and saw John talking to a detective with Randy.

She shrugged his arm off " I'm not gonna break, I'm not glass."

"You've been through alot, it's okay to break once in a while."

"Not gonna happen. I wont give them the satisfaction." She put her head face into her hands. " I'm so stupid. He was there the whole time. I can't believe I never figured it out."

"You can't beat yourself up over this. The guy was a cop, someone you trusted. How were you to know he was the one who was involved?"

Kiea looked over to the squad car to see Nealson staring at her. She got really naseous and before she knew it she was running to the other side of the ambulance to throw up. Dave came around with John when he saw her run and just when she finished she collapsed to her knees trying to catch her breath, holding her ribs from agitating them. John kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back.

"They're ready to take you to the hospital now. Do you want me to ride with you?"

Kiea nodded. He helpped her stand up and then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the ambulance sitting her on the gurney in the back and having a seat with her.

"What about Jenn?" Kiea asked as she laid her head on John's shoulder.

"Randy is riding with her. She'll be okay."

Kiea closed her eyes for a minute and actually felt that things would be okay.

* * *

Jennifer sat with Randy in the hospital room as she was checked over. 

"Well Miss Orton I wanna keep you over night for a couple days just for observation, and then maybe in a couple days we'll send you back to campass." Doctor Stiles said as he marked in her chart.

"What about Kiea?"

"Well Doctor Brady has her. I believe she's staying also, and we notified her parents. Would you like to be in a room together?"

Jennifer nodded.

"I'll see what I can do?" Doctor Stiles left. Randy sat on his sister's bed and took her hand in his.

" I was so afraid that we wouldn't find you in time."

"You wouldn't believe what we went through. I can't see how Kiea isn't holed up somewhere.Randy she had to go through this twice, and all she did was look out for me. She didn't care about herself."

Randy kissed Jennifer's forehead " She's a strong person Jenn, and a good friend."

After a few minutes the door openned and a nurse rolled Kiea in as John followed behind. When the nurse left John sat down on the bed.Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"Are you okay Jenn?" Kiea asked when she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I'll be okay. How about you?"

Kiea shrugged her shoulder's.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." John said caressing her face.

"Not your fault. It was mine. I let him in. I should've known."

John leaned down and kissed her " It wasn't your fault. It was his."

Kiea nodded as there was a knock on the door, and her mother entered with her father.

"Oh Kiea! Are you okay?" Becky asked as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom, I'm fine."

Brad looked at her in the hospital bed and shook his head " I knew letting you come here was a bad mistake. I knew it."

"Dad. You can't keep me in a stone house for the rest of my life. I have to have a life."

"You almost got killed again. What next?"

"Dad it's over. They got them."

Brad left the room, and Becky just looked at her daughter. " He's just upset."

"Mom, he's gotta let me go sometime."

Becky smiled at her daughter. " "I guess then you wont be coming home with us."

The other guys entered the room as Kiea shook her head no. " I'm gonna finish school. I escaped death twice I think I can handle school."

Becky nodded in defeat "Are you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Over there in Jenn, and Randy. The ones by the door are Rey, Dave, Lita, Trish, Adam,Matt, and Carlito, and this is John. My boyfriend."

Becky shook John's hand " I knew my daughter had good taste, you prove it."

John laughed while Kiea started to blush.Kiea stopped smiling for a second and looked at her mother seriously.

"Did they find Levi yet?"

Becky shook her head "They said they'd let us know when they come across anyhing."

Kiea nodded her head as Brad stuck his head in the door. "Are you ready to go Beck?"

"I guess. Are you gonna come kiss your daughter goodbye?"

Brad came in and looked down at Kiea " I guess you get your stubborness from me, huh?"

Kiea smiled "Among other things. Daddy I'm really..."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I was a little short with you." Brad leaned down and hugged her gently " I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"It wont. I have really good friends and a great boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"Brad asked as he let her go. John stuck out his hand.

"I'm John Cena, the boyfriend."

Brad shook his hand " Good strong handshake, and your looking me in the eye. Those two things have never happened with any of her other boyfriends. They were afraid of me."

"I'm not sir."

Brad looked impressed " We'll be back in a couple days Kie." He then looked at John " We'll see if the fear changes by then."

John laughed as her parents left.

When visiting hours were over Kiea, and Jennifer laid in their beds and looked at the ceiling.

"Hey Kiea?"

"Yeah."

"I could use a vacation."

Kiea laughed " Me too. Goodnight Jenn."

"Night."

When the pain medication took effect both girls fell asleep and for once no dreams came.

* * *

A/N: I 'm sorry this took so long to post. I've been busy with work. I know this chapter was dull, but trust me the next will make up for it. I got stuck on how to get to the next step of the story.Thanks for the reviews, and keep them up please. Also if you have any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated because I know what I want to happen just having trouble getting there. lol. Thanks again. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I know my updates haven't been so often but I have things going on. Anyways I am still updating this story, just be patient. After this chapter it might be sunday before another one hits because I'm going to a Martina McBride concert friday. Heres the new chap.

* * *

**

A few weeks passed and the girls were released to go back to campass with just a few bumps, and bruises showing. Kiea still had a wrap around her wrist, and Jennifer was still limpping a little but there was nothing major to really see. John, Randy, Dave, Adam,Chris M.,Carlito, and Rey all took vacation to stay with the girls for a while till things cooled off and till the trial was over.

Kiea was walking back to her dorm from class and could feel people staring a hole through her, but brushed it off as best as she could. She entered her dorm where everyone was sitting and threw her bag on her bed.

"Hey your back early." Carlito said as she took her shoes off.

"I couldn't take all the thats her looks."

All the guys looked at each other as she grabbed her sweats and a towel and headed for the bathroom.

"She's withdrawling herself from us." John said.

"She just needs time. Look at everything she's been through." Dave said.

"Yeah dude, they still haven't found Levi's body yet, and then the trials coming up. It's gotta be hard and scary for her." Carlito said looking out the window for Jennifer since she was due home anytime.

John put his head in his hands. He was having trouble with his feeling for Kiea at the moment, and was confused.

"Ahhh!"

All the guys heard the scream and stood up rushing to the bathroom where Kiea's screams could still be heard.

When they walked through the door Kiea was trying to get out.

Dave grabbed her arms so she could see she was safe as she struggled to get away. She stopped when she saw Dave's face and collapsed in his arms. They all walked into the bathroom and written on the mirror was a big message.

'Think your safe? Turn around'

When the guys turned around there hangging from the pipes was Levi's dead body.

Cops piled in and out of the bathroom that day taking pictures and fingerprints, the corner brought Levi's body out, and Kiea didn't even look at it she just kept looking forward. Dave sat with her while the others talked to the Chief.

"They got away!" Randy screamed " How could that have happened?"

"Not both, just Nealson. He killed Miles and left him and another officer that he killed in his cell. He took the officer's clothes, and keys, noone saw him pass by security or even thought to look." The cheif took a deep breath "We are looking everywhere, and a police officer will be on guard 24/7 till he's apprehended. The girls will be safe."

"Yeah Right." Kiea said as she got up "We're not safe! He got out on your watch, and the fact that he's a cop wont exactly make it easy for you to catch him.He's to smart for that!" Kiea stormed off.

John ran after her and caught up with her outside. He grabbed her arm and turned her around " Where are you going?"

"This is my fight John, and I'm going to finish it." She pulled her hand away and walked from him. John stood watching her till Dave,Adam, and Rey came out.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" John screamed after her.

"Where is she going?" Rey asked.

John shrugged his shoulders and looked down " I don't think she wants anyone to follow her."

Adam pulled him around " You just left her go?"

"I'm just a guy Adam, okay. I don't know what to do for her in a situation like this. I've never been in a situation like this."

Dave shook his head " It's easy John, you give up whatever you have to give for her, and be there. If she wants someone to be there to let out her frustration on then you be there. This isn't about you, it's about her, and if you can't be that person for her then you need to just stay out of the way."

Dave took off in the direction Kiea went and began to look for her.

Rey put his hand on John's shoulder " Dave's right man."

John nodded " I think his feeling are more for her than mine are. I can't handle this kind of pressure."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Friends is better than nothing at all."

John nodded.

Dave found Kiea sitting at a table in the courtyard she wasn't crying just staring at the sky.

" Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"No. No matter what happens this is never gonna end. It's just gonna keep going till it eats me up and spits me out. Nealson escaped for a reason, and I know what it is."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Wait."

Dave sat down beside her " This probably isn't the right time for this... but Kiea,... I like you a lot. I know your with John right now, and that..."

"I don't think I'm with John anymore. I have a very drama filled life right now, and I don't think he wants to be a part of that."

"I do." Dave said causing her to face him. "I want to help you, and I will protect you."

"Heard that before."

"I mean it." Dave pulled her towards him, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Kiea smiled when they pulled apart " This is gonna be a bumpy ride."

"I'll be there everystep of the way."


	12. Chapter 12

Kiea and Dave explained everything to John, who even though it hurt to admit it said he was okay with them being together. He hugged Kiea and then looked straight into her eyes.

"He'll be able to take better care of you. I think this is how it should be. I'll always be your friend though."

Kiea nodded.

* * *

Nealson broke through the door of the vacant cabin he stumbbled upon in the woods and pulled the curtains shut. He looked around for any kind of food or cloths that may have been left behind and only found a can of corn with a flannel shirt and torn jeans.

"I will get her if it's the last thing I do." He pulled out the cell phone he stole from the guard he decapitated and dialed a number.

"I need a favor..."

* * *

Kiea was sitting in her dorm crying on Dave's shoulder. Her father just called and said they found Levi's body at the bottom of the lake near her parents house.

"This is all my fault."

Dave forced her to look at him " No it's not.Nealson is a sick bastard who will get what's coming to him in the end."

"When's the funeral?" Rey asked.

Kiea shrugged her shoulder's " Not sure yet."

Her cell phone started to ring and she picked it up when Adam handded it to her.

"Hello?"

"This isn't over yet."

Kiea looked around the room and decided to try to play it cool. " Oh really. Well then I guess it's just the beginning. Maybe we should try to get this over with sometime soon."

"Maybe we should. I see your friends sitting by you and the one with his arm around you wont be much help."

"I can do it myself. After all I have before."

"Bitch! You just wait. When you least expect it I'll finish you off."

"Then I guess I have time." Kiea hung up.

"Who was it?" Chris asked.

" Just someone from the papaer. It'll be okay. I should go finish the article I'm behind on. It'll help get my mind off of things."

"Are you sure?"Dave asked standing up.

"I'll be fine Dave. I'll be back in an hour."She grabbed her bag and walked outside to the journalism building.

"I hope she's gonna be okay."Lita said watching her from the window.

John went to stand by her " I hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

Everyone nodded.

Kiea walked to the building and entered to go straight to her computer.She logged on and pulled up the school instant messenger. She found who she was looking for.

**' I need some help tonight with something. Can you meet me at the journalism building in 10 minutes? Bring whatever defense stuff you have. I'm going one on one.'**

**'Kiea? I'll be there A.S.A.P'**

**  
**Kiea nodded satisfided and then looked out the window as the sun began to set "This is it."

* * *

A/N: I know this was a short chapter but trust me the next one will make up for it. It's getting down to the wire and it's about to be a big finish. 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know this story lost it's appeal and it was my fault. I lost my direction with this story when I found out my friend was getting his first book published and we had to haul ass to get everything in order. I appologise with the way the story went in the end. I hope you'll read the other stories I write in the future I promise to only bring good things to the rest. Cross my heart. Thanks for reading and for the reviews.

* * *

**

Kiea walked to the disserted parking lot off of school campass with her bag in hand. She looked at her watch, she still had about 45 minutes till everyone would probably come looking for her. She took out the cell phone and texted a message then waited in silence.

She stood waiting for about 15 minutes till a car pulled up with no lights on. This was it.

Nealson parked and got out of the car. " Well look who decided to grace me with a text earlier."

"Cut the small talk. Let's get this over with."

Nealson took out a gun and pointed it right at her face " Any last words?"...

"Ahhh!" Kiea thrashed around in her sleep till she shot up in her bed feeling strong arms wrap around her.

"It'll be okay." John said as he tried to comfort her.

"Oh John." Kiea cried into his sholder "I had the worst dream. We broke up and you didn't care. I started dating Dave, and then Nealson got away and I told him to meet me to finish this and he...pulled out a gun..."

John hugged her tighter " It was just a dream. It'll be okay. I'm never gonna leave you."

Kiea pulled away and looked around the the room of the dorm. "I can't believe the trial is over and it's all over now. Why am I still having dreams? It's been 3 months."

"Hun I don't know. I think when you travel with us this summer it'll help you relax a bit."

Kiea nodded and laid down next to John since everyone else wasn't in yet and they were finally alone.

"John?"

"Yeah baby."

"I love you."

John kissed her head " I love you too."

Kiea looked out the window a bit before finally falling asleep.

Nealson got life in prison with Miles and after they buried Levi things started to get a little better for everyone. They didn't have to look over their sholders anymore. They say the past can eat you up, but in reality it drowns you till you can't get away.

Always live for the future.

THE END


End file.
